


Revenge today, revenge tomorrow

by BookNerdie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNerdie/pseuds/BookNerdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Syrio’s voice still rings in her ears “What do we say to the god of death? Not today” and it’s because of everything that he has thought her that she still lives, for fathers honor won’t get her long now so she does whatever needs to be done in order to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and the whole world of Westeros belong to GRRM 
> 
> Hope you will like it.

If she tries hard enough she can still hear her father’s voice telling her about the Starks history, her mother telling her to behave, her sisters voice saying that she need to start behaving like a lady, Jon’s laughter, Robb and Theon screaming at the TV, she can see Bran’s smiling face and Rickon’s voice ringing out throughout the house screaming at somebody for doing something he doesn’t approve of. But it gets harder every time she tries she has already forgotten her father’s smile and the way her mother would look at her when she did something she didn’t approve of. But Syrio’s voice still rings in her ears _“What do we say to the god of death? Not today”_ and it’s because of everything that he has thought her that she still lives, for fathers honor won’t get her long now so she does whatever needs to be done in order to survive never pausing never hesitating for in her life hesitating for even a second can be the line between life and death and she has no plans to die yet even if some days she isn’t sure what she lives for anymore. But she always remembers, revenge, that is what she lives for, for revenging all those who were taken from her, nothing else matters anymore she has nothing else to life for, no family no friends nobody she cares for.

She knows that she will not be able to do this herself, because Syrio might have though her many things, like how to fight with her hands and a sword and how to stay alive but he never trained her to kill he never wanted her to become this. But now it’s too late she knows what she must do and she know who will help her bring revenge to the Lannisters  and she knows that doing this will be taking a huge risk but if it pays out she will have a real chance, a real chance to kill those who ever dared to hurt her family. That is how she ends up in front of a red door knocking waiting for somebody to open it.

“Yes?” She’s beautiful Arya can’t help herself from thinking, the silver hair and purple eyes and slim body makes her so beautiful.

“My name is Arya Stark and I need your help” The women stares at her before stepping back letting her inside her house never saying a word for she knows why she is her there is only one reason why Arya Stark would seek Deanerys Targaryen’s help and no words needs to be spoken of it.

They plan for weeks, making sure that everything is in order before making a single move because they will only have one chance and they cannot fail, because failing would mean death for the both of them and after losing so much neither of them is ready to give up without a fight. She can’t help but observe Dany as she is told to call her and she can’t help but think that she will have a chance after this because she is not as broken as Arya is herself and she thinks that maybe that will also make it worth is if she can have a normal life without fearing for it whenever she goes outside her house.  So she makes a promise to herself to make sure that Dany will live even if that means that she must done but she can see on Jorah’s face that he has made the same promise and the thought that Dany will have both of them prepped to give her life for her makes it feel a little better and one night as the sit in the dark they talk.

“She must survive, in the end she needs to be alive for she has a future, she can have a great future.” He looks at her nodding something sad in his eyes as he looks at her.

“I know but what about you? You have a future as well you know” She meets his eyes as he says this and her face betrays nothings as she answers.

“Maybe I have a future but it holds nothing of importance, I’m to damaged, to broken for anything, once maybe I would have had something but I don’t have anything left anymore but she’s not to damaged, she will heal” He looks at her something in his face that she can’t read and she raises from the table and she barley hers him as he answers.

“You are capable of love Arya which means that you are capable of healing as well, don’t become a ghost don’t… give up before the end, because if you do then you have truly lost” She wants to stop and turn to look him but she doesn’t she keeps walking never turning around standing on the balcony in her room looking out on the town trying to remember her family but finding that she can barely do it anymore, her father’s voice is fading as well as her mother’s face and she can’t help but wish that she could give up because surely death must be better than living half a life, spending her days in the shadows, slowly becoming nothing more than a ghost of who she once was. It is as she is standing there that she hears the knock on the door and she fears for whoever has come to the house in the dead of the night. When she opens the door a blue haired man is standing on the other side next to a older man and as he sees her his eyes widen and she looks at the blue haired man he steps closer to the light coming from the open door and she can see his eyes, purple eyes meeting her eyes and her own eyes widen and she prays to the only god she has only believe in, death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and the whole world of Westeros belong to GRRM

He says that his name is Aegon and he claims that he is Dany’s nephew and as they all sit in the kitchen she wants to look away from him but she is better at sensing lies if she is looking at the person and she is to wary of him to trust him. He’s should be dead, dead for years and years and yet there he stands in their kitchen only days before they are planning to go to war and she fears because if he found them than others could find them as well and they are so close to achieving their goal, they have a plan, a good plan that might work and she needs it to work. But having him there makes her question things she does not want to question because it is a good plan, _it is._

He claims to want to join forces with them, to help them take revenge on those who ever hurt them and she can see the sincerity in his eyes but she holds back anyway but as they all stand there something awakens inside of her and she can her father’s voice _“The lone wolf dies but the pack survives”_ and she thinks maybe they are all my pack maybe if we stick together we can do this, maybe together we stand a greater chance. So she says yes but on her terms they must stick to their plan and they will do what they are told, and so together they go to war but she decides she must ask him, the man who came with him who she learns name is Jon, Jon the sound of his name brings a pain to her chest one she was not aware she could still feel, she wants to asks him why he look the way he did when he first saw her so she finally gets him alone and asks him and he looks at her pain and sadness in his eyes but there is anger also.

“Because when I saw you I thought you were you aunt, Lyanna, but then I realized you weren’t her and that only made me fear more surly you must have heard of her and Aegons father, she was not much older than you when she died, but she was just a young women in love, you are something far worse than that” He watches her after he finishes waiting for a reaction but he is disappointed for her face gives away nothing and she only nods before turning around and leaving and he is left standing there in the darkness.

She will kill Tywin Lannister for the name is hers and she has made that clear but when they ask how she will do it she betrays nothing knowing they will never approve of her plan, she sends a prayer to her god before sinking the knife into him and he opens his eyes for no more than a few seconds staring at her in shock before closing them again this time for good and she looks down on him slipping her clothes back on again brining the knife with her as she leaves walking out of there wishing she felt something but she is as empty as ever and she hates that more than anything as she is walking through the streets she thinks back to her days living on the streets.

_She never stayed in one place for too long not wanting to risk being found by somebody that might recognize her so she moves through the streets, learning, surviving, doing whatever necessary for her to survive. She feels no regret as she kills her first man or her second but she can’t help but wonder what her family would think if they could see her now, a thief and a killer. She know that one day she will make it of the streets and make sure that everyone that ever harmed anyone she loved would pay for it, so every night she prays to the god of death giving him the names of those she wishes dead._

And now she would cross of Tywin Lannister the man how planed the murdering of her mother and of her brother Robb but she knows she has plenty of names left before she can rest. Names that need to be crossed of as well, names of the people behind the murdering of her father, of her little brothers and those who ever harmed her sister, she must show people what happens when you go against the Starks. She sleeps with Aegon because he makes her feel something more than emptiness she’s not sure what it is but anything is better than nothing, this she knows.

They play their cards right and in the end she gets to sink her blade into Cersei Lannister and the look on her face makes it all worth it and when she falls to the ground Arya is left standing not knowing what do to anymore because it’s over and she is still alive and she never planned for it but there she stands.

Her remaining family makes their way back but when Sansa and Jon shows up she’s not sure what she can give them because she has nothing more to give, she is not the girl they remember and she’s not sure if she can ever go back to being that girl, for she has killed without remorse and she has done things that she will never speak of and they way they look at her says it all they don’t know who she is anymore as well and so they leave making their way back home and she stays behind knowing she will never be able to go back. They build the Targaryen dynasty back up and she stays by their side a shadow, a ghost. But in the end Aegon can still make her feel something, something more than nothing and maybe that’s why she stays because leaving would mean a risk at never feeling anything.

She’s not sure he Jorah was right if she was capable of love but she knows she feels something for him, maybe it’s love maybe it’s something else she never really cares. So when the stick turns positive she’s not sure if she can do this because what if she’s not capable of love but Aegon holds her and tells her that they will be ok no matter and she is jealous of how sure he’s of everything but she decides to thrust him because he has never let her down before.

When she holds her son for the first time she knows that nothing can be stronger than the feelings she has for her child she will go through fire to protect her child and the look in Aegons eyes tells her he will do the same. She does whatever needed for her child staying safe and in the night she prays that her child will never know the horrors that she knows, that her child will never know real fear and pain, because even after a these years she has never healed, she stills grieves for all those she lost but when Aegon lays down next to her and takes her in his arms never letting go she thinks that maybe things will be ok because her son not only has her he has his father and since losing her own father the only place she can feel safe is in Aegons arms and she knows that he will do anything for their son and the thought makes it easier to go to sleep even when she knows her nightmares will always hunt her but at least now she has something to wake up for.


End file.
